Storm water, as it falls to the ground, forms runoff and often solubilizes pollutants, suspends sediments, and carries trash and debris, collectively referred to as materials, that have accumulated on surfaces, especially impermeable surfaces such as roadways. The runoff then flows onward to reach a receiving body of water such as a lake. By carrying, materials to the receiving body of water, over time, an accumulation of these materials will occur in the receiving body, potentially harming the environment. Thus, there is a need for human intervention to remove pollutants, trash and debris, and/or sediments from runoff to prevent or limit the amount of these materials from reaching receiving bodies of water. Ideally, such intervention would remove the materials from the runoff while allowing the runoff water to continue on to its receiving body of water. Moreover, such intervention should be automatic and require little supervision or maintenance, or at least rely mainly on scheduled maintenance.
The invention disclosed herein provides for these objects and more.